Between the Lines
by thecompletebookworm
Summary: Emperor Malcolm Gold has banned books to all except elite society. Belle is not one to let that stand and finds herself in the center of a secret Society smuggling books. She attracts the eye of the son of the Emperor and head of Royal Service, the mysterious man known simply as Mr. Gold.
1. Prologue

**The Calc test was postponed so I hope you enjoy the next installment of Burned Books. The Prologue is located here. This is based off repeatinglitanies's prompt here. **

Flames everywhere she could see, stretching far over her head. The suffocating smell of smoke. Screams. Children's screams. There was no stopping the noise. The entire building creaked, threatening to collapse. The menacing dark man patrolling the perimeter armed with guns. There was no escape. Belle looked around frantically for her mother. She was nowhere just more wreckage, more burning bodies, and more-

Someone was shaking her.

"Come on, Belle. It's not real. Wake up!"

And like that Belle was wide-awake, still trembling, but now at least it was easier to separate her memories from the reality. "It's getting worse, Ruby."

Ruby inched just slightly closer to her. After the fire, Belle had needed her old friend nearby. It wasn't hard to convince her father that she needed a new maid to help cope with the trauma of her mother's death. Of course, Maurice had no idea just how traumatized Belle truly was. She had gotten very good at covering her distress over the last five years by throwing herself head first into her work with the Society. It was only moments like this when she woke frantic in the middle of the night that she realized just how not fine she was.

"It's the anniversary. Too many people died that day. Mum and Aunt Colette would be proud of you."

Belle sighed at that. She felt selfish sometimes. She wasn't the only one who had lost her mother when Pan's Secret Service raided that night.

"Proud. What's there to be proud of?"

Ruby got up and lit the lamp on the other side of the bed. "I'd say we've made some progress over the last years, Clarisse." The emphasis on her title was teasing and Ruby tried to give her an encouraging smile.

"Stop that we can't talk like that here. Who knows who's listening?" Belle stretched her hands over her head. She needed to move she couldn't just keep sitting here. It was like the fire all over again, completely surrounded and so insignificant.

"He is getting rather paranoid."

"This is Pan we're talking about. He was beyond paranoid five years ago. I'm surprised we've gone this long without discovery."

"You're right," Ruby raised her hand apologetically. "It's just two in the morning. You try being a ball of encouraging sunshine at two in the morning."

Belle smiled at that before walking toward her wardrobe and pulling out a simple blue dress. It wasn't elegant by any means, but it was proper enough for an escape into the gardens in the middle of the night. She just needed to clear her head.

The war room of the palace was intricate and larger than any other section of the castle, except maybe the dungeons. It was basically the entire west wing of the castle. Mr. Gold had always felt comfortable there. He had basically grown up there.

Now he was awaiting orders from the only person who had any real control of him. Despite the fact that he was a grown man, meetings with the Emperor always made Gold nervous, even if the man was his own father (especially since the man was his father if he was truthful with himself.)

"The five year anniversary is in a week." Malcolm Gold was not one to mince words at least not to his underlings. Malcolm could baffle and befriend any politician or noble, but he did not sweeten his words for the likes of his "boys".

The Royal Service, Pan's boys, were loyal to the point of death. They had to be. Pan had "saved" them by separating them from their families. (The fact that their families were all sentenced to execution by the same man they served was often overlooked.) Malcolm Gold's own son lacked the complete devotion Malcolm valued. Still Mr. Gold was intelligent and it looked well with the general public to have him in a position of some authority. If it meant Malcolm could keep a closer eye on his offspring, all the better.

"They haven't done anything since then. There are only rumors that the community still exists in Avonlea." Gold pushed through several of the files on the desk in front of him.

"A rumor is too much. When will you understand that? We should know with certainty," the Emperor slammed his fist down on the papers. "This was the largest of the underground organizations. It's existed for as long as my administration despite worse raids. I want them gone."

Gold flipped through a thicker surveillance packet. "You still have no comments on the involvement of the noble family, Sir Maurice, the Late Lady Colette and their daughter."

Pan only smiled. "They are suspicious, but they know better than to play around with what is mine. Maurice has always been able to keep the ruffian out of the old university library. It's just that-"

"Colette died shortly after Operation Hound." Gold pointed to a statistic and read from the article. "Seriously ill but refused to send for a physician."

"As I said Suspicious." Pan gave his son a half smirk.

Gold braced himself. "So what is it that you want me to do?" He already dreaded the answer. He couldn't remember a single enjoyable mission off the top of his head.

"I thought it was obvious. You're going to watch for any suspicious activity." Malcolm twisted his hands. "It's not like you're worth anything here."

Gold merely sighed. This was going to be a long week.

It was almost two in the morning when Gold arrived in Avonlea. He would have been fine just staying in an inn, but Sir Maurice had been insistent on extending his generosity. Malcolm had been more than pleased by that. "You'll be able to watch their every mood."

Gold almost snorted. He couldn't imagine what this family could get up to. Maurice seemed like a simpleton to him. Only a simpleton could believe any of his Papa's promises.

The garden was silent, almost eerily so at night. The large hedges blocked out a good deal of moonlight. The mazelike structure was an advantage against intruders, but Gold was not in the mood. He had been invited and it had been a long day.

Gold had turned another corner when he saw it. By the light of her candle, he could see a girl nestled on a bench book in hand. She was dressed plainly and her hair was disheveled. He had thought his father's claims of open defiance of the law in the exaggeration were just another lie. Gold hadn't imagined he'd find evidence so early on.

He approached her hating the way his footsteps echoed on the stone.

Belle's first reaction to the footsteps was to run. Oh the man thought he was being sneaky, but she had dealt with worse. Belle was the leader of an illegal Society with a long history. She wasn't caught that easily.

But right now she wasn't Clarisse. She was simply Lady Belle and Lady Belle was not a visionary. Lady Belle was a young woman, who loved to read and was still trying to get over her mother's untimely death. Lady Belle had never done anything illegal in her life.

Although slightly silly, Belle had felt the need to categorize her life this way since she had taken up the mantle of the Society. She had to find a way to fake her innocence. She had known the society wouldn't be able to survive another raid.

She turned around to face her assailant head-on. She plastered a smile on her face. Lady Belle was a gracious host who was perfectly within her rights to read a book at night on her own property. "Can I help you, Sir?" He had to be someone important, someone not from Avonlea, otherwise he would have not have approached her.

"I'm," He paused just long enough for her to notice. "Gold."

Gold. Belle's thoughts flashed by at a mile a minute. She was found this was the end. It wasn't the emperor, but still the head of the Royal Service was here in her home. Belle hastily stood up and curtsied, "My apologies your majesty."

The man looked her directly in the eye as he stole the book from her hands. "Fairytales." Gold said the word matter-of-factly still staring at the woman. She was beautiful. Her face blushed for a second at his comment.

"My mother used to read them to me when I was younger. We would sit on this bench right here. They remind me of her," Belle chose her words carefully. This man was dangerous. He couldn't doubt her for a second otherwise everything was at risk.

"I see. You must be Lady Belle then." He took her hand and kissed the back of it ever so slightly. It was the textbook proper greeting between people of their station but Belle couldn't help her sharp intake of breath.

"For someone who's supposed to be all knowing. It sure did take you a while to recognize me." She covered her mouth with her hand as soon as the words had left her mouth. It was impertinent and she couldn't risk any more trouble.

To her surprise, he laughed. It was a quick deep laugh. Belle already craved it. "The early morning can dull anyone's observation skills."

"Of course sir. I didn't mean to imply anything."

"People have implied worse," his grin was infectious.

Belle blushed while at the same time scolding herself for actually enjoying the conversation with the man out for her head. "I can't imagine why."


	2. Chapter 1

Flames everywhere she could see, stretching far over her head. The suffocating smell of smoke. Screams. Children's screams. There was no stopping the noise. The entire building creaked, threatening to collapse. The menacing dark man patrolling the perimeter armed with guns. There was no escape. Belle looked around frantically for her mother. She was nowhere just more wreckage, more burning bodies, and more-

Someone was shaking her.

"Come on, Belle. It's not real. Wake up!"

And like that Belle was wide-awake, still trembling, but now at least it was easier to separate her memories from the reality. "It's getting worse, Ruby."

Ruby inched just slightly closer to her. After the fire, Belle had needed her old friend nearby. It wasn't hard to convince her father that she needed a new maid to help cope with the trauma of her mother's death. Of course, Maurice had no idea just how traumatized Belle truly was. She had gotten very good at covering her distress over the last five years by throwing herself head first into her work with the Society. It was only moments like this when she woke frantic in the middle of the night that she realized just how not fine she was.

"It's the anniversary. Too many people died that day. Mum and Aunt Colette would be proud of you."

Belle sighed at that. She felt selfish sometimes. She wasn't the only one who had lost her mother when Pan's Secret Service raided that night.

"Proud. What's there to be proud of?"

Ruby got up and lit the lamp on the other side of the bed. "I'd say we've made some progress over the last years, Clarisse." The emphasis on her title was teasing and Ruby tried to give her an encouraging smile.

"Stop that. We can't talk like that here. Who knows who's listening?" Belle stretched her hands over her head. She needed to move she couldn't just keep sitting here. It was like the fire all over again, completely surrounded and so insignificant.

"He is getting rather paranoid."

"This is Pan we're talking about. He was beyond paranoid five years ago. I'm surprised we've gone this long without discovery."

"You're right," Ruby raised her hand apologetically. "It's just two in the morning. You try being a ball of encouraging sunshine at two in the morning."

Belle smiled at that before walking toward her wardrobe and pulling out a simple blue dress. It wasn't elegant by any means, but it was proper enough for an escape into the gardens in the middle of the night. She just needed to clear her head.

* * *

><p>The war room of the palace was intricate and larger than any other section of the castle, except maybe the dungeons. It was basically the entire west wing of the castle. Mr. Gold had always felt comfortable there. He had basically grown up there.<p>

Now he was awaiting orders from the only person who had any real control of him. Despite the fact that he was a grown man, meetings with the Emperor always made Gold nervous, even if the man was his own father (especially since the man was his father if he was truthful with himself.)

"The five year anniversary is in a week." Malcolm Gold was not one to mince words at least not to his underlings. Malcolm could baffle and befriend any politician or noble, but he did not sweeten his words for the likes of his "boys".

The Royal Service, Pan's boys, were loyal to the point of death. They had to be. Pan had "saved" them by separating them from their families. (The fact that their families were all sentenced to execution by the same man they served was often overlooked.) Malcolm Gold's own son lacked the complete devotion Malcolm valued. Still Mr. Gold was intelligent and it looked well with the general public to have him in a position of some authority. If it meant Malcolm could keep a closer eye on his offspring, all the better.

"They haven't done anything since then. There are only rumors that the community still exists in Avonlea." Gold pushed through several of the files on the desk in front of him.

"A rumor is too much. When will you understand that? We should know with certainty," the Emperor slammed his fist down on the papers. "This was the largest of the underground organizations. It's existed for as long as my administration despite worse raids. I want them gone."

Gold flipped through a thicker surveillance packet. "You still have no comments on the involvement of the noble family, Sir Maurice, the Late Lady Colette and their daughter."

Pan only smiled. "They are suspicious, but they know better than to play around with what is mine. Maurice has always been able to keep the ruffian out of the old university library. It's just that-"

"Colette died shortly after Operation Hound." Gold pointed to a statistic and read from the article. "Seriously ill but refused to send for a physician."

"As I said Suspicious." Pan gave his son a half smirk.

Gold braced himself. "So what is it that you want me to do?" He already dreaded the answer. He couldn't remember a single enjoyable mission off the top of his head.

"I thought it was obvious. You're going to watch for any suspicious activity." Malcolm twisted his hands. "It's not like you're worth anything here."

Gold merely sighed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>It was almost two in the morning when Gold arrived in Avonlea. He would have been fine just staying in an inn, but Sir Maurice had been insistent on extending his generosity. Malcolm had been more than pleased by that. "You'll be able to watch their every mood."<p>

Gold almost snorted. He couldn't imagine what this family could get up to. Maurice seemed like a simpleton to him. Only a simpleton could believe any of his Papa's promises.

The garden was silent, almost eerily so at night. The large hedges blocked out a good deal of moonlight. The mazelike structure was an advantage against intruders, but Gold was not in the mood. He had been invited and it had been a long day.

Gold had turned another corner when he saw it. By the light of her candle, he could see a girl nestled on a bench book in hand. She was dressed plainly and her hair was disheveled. He had thought his father's claims of open defiance of the law in the exaggeration were just another lie. Gold hadn't imagined he'd find evidence so early on.

He approached her hating the way his footsteps echoed on the stone.

* * *

><p>Belle's first reaction to the footsteps was to run. Oh the man thought he was being sneaky, but she had dealt with worse. Belle was the leader of an illegal Society with a long history. She wasn't caught that easily.<p>

But right now she wasn't Clarisse. She was simply Lady Belle and Lady Belle was not a visionary. Lady Belle was a young woman, who loved to read and was still trying to get over her mother's untimely death. Lady Belle had never done anything illegal in her life.

Although slightly silly, Belle had felt the need to categorize her life this way since she had taken up the mantle of the Society. She had to find a way to fake her innocence. She had known the society wouldn't be able to survive another raid.

She turned around to face her assailant head-on. She plastered a smile on her face. Lady Belle was a gracious host who was perfectly within her rights to read a book at night on her own property. "Can I help you, Sir?" He had to be someone important, someone not from Avonlea, otherwise he would have not have approached her.

"I'm," He paused just long enough for her to notice. "Gold."

Gold. Belle's thoughts flashed by at a mile a minute. She was found. This was the end. It wasn't the emperor, but still the head of the Royal Service was here in her home. Belle hastily stood up and curtsied, "My apologies your majesty."

The man looked her directly in the eye as he stole the book from her hands. "Fairytales." Gold said the word matter-of-factly still staring at the woman. She was beautiful. Her face blushed for a second at his comment.

"My mother used to read them to me when I was younger. We would sit on this bench right here. They remind me of her," Belle chose her words carefully. This man was dangerous. He couldn't doubt her for a second otherwise everything was at risk.

"I see. You must be Lady Belle then." He took her hand and kissed the back of it ever so slightly. It was the textbook proper greeting between people of their station but Belle couldn't help her sharp intake of breath.

"For someone who's supposed to be all knowing. It sure did take you a while to recognize me." She covered her mouth with her hand as soon as the words had left her mouth. It was impertinent and she couldn't risk any more trouble.

To her surprise, he laughed. It was a quick deep laugh. Belle already craved it. "The early morning can dull anyone's observation skills."

"Of course sir. I didn't mean to imply anything."

"People have implied worse," his grin was infectious.

Belle blushed while at the same time scolding herself for actually enjoying the conversation with the man out for her head. "I can't imagine why."


	3. Chapter 2

Gold yawned. "I was told Sir Maurice knew that I was coming."

Belle quickly stood and brushed off her skirt. "Of Course. I'm sure he was. He just did not mention it to me," She looked him in the eyes and pointedly offered her hand out for the book.

"You've just come at a bad time for us."

Gold returned the fairytales, letting his touch linger longer than necessary on her hand. He was rewarded with her adorable blush.

"Not that you're not welcome here. Papa just hasn't wanted to worry me to much with the anniversary coming up." She took several steps away as if to lead him along.

He caught her arm and turned her to face him. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She tugged her hand through her brown curls and blinked her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sure our caretaker, Mrs. Potts has a room prepared for you. If you would just follow me. " Lady Belle almost danced away from him, her steps light and graceful. Gold knew he was going to enjoy this trip.

* * *

><p>The room was obviously one of the best Sir Maurice could offer, with its tapestries and dark wood paneling. Gold sighed and dropped onto the bed. At least this was already a step above the Jefferson expedition. This was definitely better than the dank cottage.<p>

His accommodations were not the only thing better than his previous missions. This wasn't about madmen. The only mad man in this situation was his overly suspicious father. It was basically a vacation. Gold had no true interest in capturing any of the Society. They couldn't even come up with a proper name. They couldn't possibly be that big a threat.

Still, if he was able to make a major break through, Malcolm might allow him a bit of freedom. This could be the boost to his reputation that proved to both his father and the public how firm his allegiance was. Gold might even be allowed to leave the Royal Service, disappear from the public radar entirely.

And it wasn't a bad mission. Every day he could interact with the lovely Lady Belle. Her beauty had certainly not been mentioned in the file. Gold was certainly more interested in getting her to smile again than how well she had memorized his Father's propaganda in school. And although she definitely seemed the type to linger in libraries, Gold couldn't imagine someone so innocent involved in the Society.

Malcolm's voice echoed in his head that "No one was above suspicion." So of course, Gold would bug her room and do the necessary observations, and he knew he would gain some of his most valuable information from his interactions with her. It just wouldn't be the information his father wanted. He needed to know the way to woo the Lady of Avonlea.

* * *

><p>Belle sagged against her door as soon as she closed it. She took several deep calming breaths and glanced around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, at least not yet. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably. Why was he here now? Were they getting sloppy or was this just routine?<p>

It couldn't have been routine. Her mother had never mentioned it and Collette had tried to be as open as possible about the Society. It had always been common knowledge that Belle would take over as Colette. And any controversy about her appointment had died after the fire.

The Society had been in chaos. None of the nobles had even wanted to continue. What did they even have to lose? The nobles were free to read as much as they liked (as long as it was a part of Pan's approved literature list.) Why risk death just to help the masses?

The first meeting after the fire had been nearly empty. Granny Lucas had almost sent Belle home as soon as she got there, mask already firmly in place.

"Dear," She had given the look that had made it painfully clear she didn't approve. "Isn't a bit early for this?"

"I'm not-" Belle paused. She sounded too much like herself. She cleared here throat and put on the voice that would soon be synonymous with her Clarisse identity. "I'm not sure what you mean. This is the only way to show remembrance we have. We cannot stand divided."

Granny wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close, so she could whisper even though no one else was around. "You don't need to do this, Belle"

Belle stood up straighter. "I'm the proper Clarisse. I have the book and the mask. It's what they would have wanted."

"That's not what I meant, child." Granny said holding her close and rubbing gentle circles on her back. "I don't doubt your qualifications. It just hasn't even been a week yet."

"We said we would meet on Tuesday, so we meet on Tuesday," Belle escaped the comforting arms and began to set out books on the old wooden table.

"Belle," The older woman nearly barked.

Belle shot her a glare.

Granny rolled her eyes. "Clarisse then. I just don't want you rushing into this. Colette wouldn't want you putting yourself at such great risk."

"You knew?"

Granny laughed, although her eyes were watering. "Of course I knew child. Not like I couldn't recognize my own lady. Plus I've been around a lot longer than you have. I remember her when she was young and giggling with my Anita over boys."

Belle, even in her grief was able to pull out a small smile. "That's why the Society has existed for so long. We remember because no one else can."

* * *

><p>Belle awoke with a jerk. Light was streaming in her bedroom window. It was still early, but she sighed and got out of bed anyway. She had to prepare. They were in dangerous territory now.<p>

With Gold here, any meetings might need to be postponed, at least for a little while; it was only a week. Besides he would be gone for their remembrance on the 12th. It was simply prudent to remember all those they had lost on the anniversary of their memorial instead of the actual fire, less suspicious.

Belle didn't bother waiting for Ruby to wake. She tugged on one of her finer garments. She had to look respectable for Gold, especially because he had seen her so indecent the night before. It was a necessity as he was Pan's son and had the power to execute her even for hints of her disloyalty. It had nothing to do with the way his hair had curled or his eyes had been that deep warm brown that made her melt or-

Belle stopped that train of thought. It didn't matter if he was even the slightest bit attractive. He was the enemy.

She smoothed the gold dress out. She would need Ruby's help with a few of the buttons on the back but otherwise she was ready.

Noticing her friend was still asleep, Belle searched the room for anything incriminating. Her mask, the history of the society and Fahrenheit 451 were hidden behind a false wall of her bookcase, concealed alongside frivolous Romance novels in case they were discovered. The bookcase was taller than she was but not large enough to be against regulation. It also displayed all of the government approved Pan biographies and histories, although these were too high for someone of her petite stature. Belle hoped that wouldn't be enough to indict her for treason.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Just me," Ruby giggled. "Why are you up so early?" Ruby tilted her head as if she were a dog. "What's wrong?"

"We have an imperial visitor."

Ruby sighed. "Please tell me this one's at least interesting. I'm not sure I could stand another Duke lecturing on the importance of child rearing. If I have to listen to that drabble, he at least has to be cute."

Where as a normal Belle would have simply raised an eyebrow, she pretended to be affronted. "Miss Lucas, those lectures improve the lives of all of this realm's citizens." Belle bit her lip. Her room couldn't be bugged already, unless of course he had been here while she was sleeping. That thought made her shiver. But Belle was not willing to take any risks. The Society couldn't take that risk.

Ruby nodded, knowing the game they were playing too well already, although they had never been tested by such an important opponent. "Of course, Milady, I meant no harm. Will you please sit so I may finish your dressing and hair?" Ruby's gentle hand pushed her toward the bed.

"He should be down at breakfast. It would only make sense that Papa offer a place of honor at our table." It was difficult to spit out the words, but this was good practice.

"A suitor, milady?"

Belle gulped at that. Was there more to Gold's visit? She had assumed that he was simply here to spy but had Pan given him some sort of cover? Asking for her hand would strengthen Papa's loyalty (not that it truly needed it) and offer more opportunity to uncover the Society. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Much too important for a suitor I think. We'll be joined by the Emperor's head of security. I met him last night in the garden. Mr. Gold seems to be a rather kind, curious man."

Ruby's slight intake of breath let Belle knew she understood. "Milady, you really shouldn't wander so late."

"I wasn't wandering. Simply reading," She rushed to find something else to say, something less inflaming, "remembering Mama. I can almost hear her reading the words."

Ruby nodded again, playing the part of an adoring servant to a t. "Lady Colette would be pleased to know her memories serve as a source of comfort."

Belle smiled. Her friend always knew what to say, even when they were confined to Pan approved lingo.

They sat in silence for only a few minutes longer as Ruby pulled her hair into something more elegant. "There you go Milady. Even if he is not a suitor, he will surely be amazed."

Belle patted the back of her head to feel the intricate twist. "I'm hardly impressing."

"Milady, I don't mean to disagree," Ruby wrinkled her nose in a way that indicated she certainly meant to disagree, "but I think any man would find himself lucky to have the privilege to court you."

They both resisted the desire to snort. They knew how much Belle hated all the suitors and how all the suitors would hate her if they knew she was so much more than some trophy.

Belle let out a shaky breath, "Well, I should be going. Breakfast awaits and I have a feeling it will be an eventful one."


End file.
